Of Coats and Scarves
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: It's cold out and Hanna is still as stubborn as ever... but who can refuse a sexy detective's coat?


**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, I decided to write a Darren/Hanna fiction for this site since this sexy detective has too empty a category! D: I've only been watching the show for a couple of days, but I totally fell in love with Detective Wilden, even in the little scenes he's in, and there's definitely tension (lust?) between them. This'll be short and hopefully, sweet. :)**

**Oh and it will be loosely based on a theme that I get from my feed everyday. So, it's: Frost**

**Please review! :D**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Frost - "You're too stubborn, but you're also too cold, and **_**I **_**have the scarf..."**

**X x**

She hated that she cared for him. Detective Wilden was an invasive bastard with a creepy tendancy of checking up on her at the most inappropriate times. Checking up on her at all was creepy enough, but to do it when she least expected to see him around - like at school for instance - was definitely a whole new level of stalker-like. Still, she'd come to realise that she rather enjoyed it; being kept on her toes by the attractive detective was definitely a plus, though it shouldn't have been. She shouldn't be so wrapped up in the man that was trying to prove to everyone, including her mother, that she had murdered her best friend (or one of them), Alison.

Her phone gave a mysterious _bleep_. She expected it'd be from "A", whoever it was, as per usual. They also had an unnecessary tendancy of sneaking up on her when she least expected it and it reminded her so much of the detective. Darren Wilden, an utterly charming man - when he was trying to get what he wanted. But Hanna had been fortunate enough to see the times when he wasn't so friendly and, strangely enough, they were the times she wanted him the most.

Yes... she _wanted _him. But she'd probably never have him. Regardless of her sad thoughts, she took her phone from her pocket and flipped it open nonchalantly, almost expecting the threatening texts by now. She smirked as she read it:

_"Sneakiness only lands you in trouble, 'Hefty Hanna'... especially with detectives... -A"_

Hanna sighed outwardly, laughing inwardly at "A's" pathetic attempt to destroy her entirely. She noted that the joke was on her and that it was implying that she was crushing on Darren big-time... but she _knew _she liked him, so there was no shame in receiving a text from an annoymous sender that said exactly that.

"Not this time, A..." Hanna smirked as she continued to walk down the road, the darkness actually inviting as she neared her street. Granted, it was still a couple of blocks away, but it was nearer than she'd been before! She'd simply been out for a walk around the neighbourhood, but she hadn't taken the time to pick up her coat, even though the air was bitter when she first came out. She hadn't seen the point in doing so; why hide her perfect clothing behind a scruffy old coat anyway? She was definitely in need of a new one, but she wasn't from the richest family and money was something to be careful with.

"God, it's cold..." she mused regretfully as she pulled her short sleeved shirt as far down her arms as it would stretch. It did little to help against the brutal chill and she felt herself give in to the urge to shiver. That's how she walked down the remainder of the street: cold and shivering.

Until a car pulled up beside her.

"Hanna?" she heard a familiar voice and she turned her head, now knowing they were talking to her. She did a double take when she saw whose car it was. Detective Wilden's car. But what was he doing here? And why did he pull up to talk to her? Though he wasn't aware what she really felt for him, he should know that she "hated" him - obviously, this was a cover. If she was to act differently, he'd most definitely use it to his advantage and her pride would be no more. Especially if he was to mess about with her.

"...Detective Wilden." she stated in recognition, slowly meeting his eyes. He stared at her, his blue-green eyes locking on hers in an intense moment of silence. She didn't dare say his name, for that gave the impression that she took the time and the effort to remember it, never mind say it to him. He frowned, but said nothing.

"Darren," he corrected, before he continued, thinking nothing of his enforcement. "You need a ride? It's cold out." he offered with a slow, sly smile. Hanna narrowed her eyes; this was the man who had taken advantage of her mother, Ashley. This was the man who she hated with a burning passion... this was the man that she _pretended _she hated with a burning passion but didn't. This was the man that she seemed to find herself falling for, despite the ludicrous age difference and the forbidden breaking point of enemie-ship. This was the man who could end her up in prison, despite her doing nothing to harm her best friend Alison. And this was the man who she should refuse, before things got heated between them. She should just say no and walk away, and so that's what she tried to do.

"No." she answered curtly, a little too quickly to quieten his suspicions about her. "Thanks." she added quickly, trying to erase that doubt off of his face as he continued to stare openly at her from his car window. His frown deepened and he raised an inquisitive brow at her.

"Please. It's on me." Darren smiled, chuckling light-heartedly while Hanna shuffled. She wanted to say yes and perhaps... make him take her elsewhere - somewhere other than home, back to the walls of dishonesty and secrets. It got tiring, keeping every single one of her secrets from the probing senses of Darren Wilden, especially since he was in their house or within contact every day from the very begining of this investigation.

"Which is exactly why I'm refusing it!" Hanna spat back, walking along. She held a burning desire for the warmth beside him... in his car, the familiar scent to her. Still, she was too proud and much too embarrassed as far as her social status went to say she had feelings for him.

He simply chuckled harder, gaining a slightly ominous look in his dark eyes. "You should probably just say yes. I'm not going to leave you out here. You're only freezing yourself..." he trailed, knowing he was irritating her with his knowing tone and his informitive eyes as he shrugged lightly at her. He didn't so much as flinch when she glared at him with eyes fuelled with fire; he noticed obviously - nothing escaped his eyes. Not even something so slight as desire. Yes, it was wrong, yes it was probably frowned upon, but yes, it felt _so _right...

"You're so annoying. And you're such a creep! Just leave me alone!" she cried, edging away from his car, cursing inwardly when he accelerated alongside her, smirking at her. He knew as well as she did that she needed the ride. And she needed it quick because it was so cold that frost was starting to develop on the side-walk.

"And you're cold. C'mon, my car doesn't bite." Darren stated smugly, watching as a certain something flickered through her eyes, before she smirked. So... he was going to be challenged by Hanna? Something he was fine with to be completely honest. He loved to tease her; it was one of the reasons he spent so much time at the Marin's household, excluding the need for information.

"Yeah... but you might. I don't want to take anymore chances. Sorry _Darren_, you're on your own..." she hoped she didn't sound too flirtatious, but judging by his expression, she could tell she'd made a mistake. A terrible mistake that could cost her her sanity by the end of the night. The safest option would be to leave, though she knew she was far past it now as she laid eyes on the sexy smirk on his face, his eyebrows raised devilishly as he opened his car door and shut it behind him. Stood beside her on the pavement, he slowly leaned against his car and took a scarf out of his pocket.

"Looks like I'm walking." he retorted, before he shrugged his coat off. What on earth was he doing? And why didn't she stop him as she felt his hands on her shoulders as he wrapped his coat around her. She carefully slipped her arms inside, a dazed expression on her face as she stared blankly straight ahead of her, feeling Darren's warmth course through her body. She felt... close to him, wearing his clothing and slowly met his eyes once more, silently questioning him.

"D-Don't you want me in prison?" she dared to breathe. She hated that she sounded so vulnerable and so dependent on what he had to say, but she couldn't help herself. This was a moment - not quite so passionate, granted! - that she'd been secretly longing for. She'd never tell as soul that she felt a need for the detective that she shouldn't have; it was wrong, oh-so wrong, and she'd never breathe a word t confirm it.

"...Not necessarily. I want the _culprit_ in prison." Darren replied, standing straight in his long sleeved jacket; it seemed he was either just coming home from work or going back to work. Neither mattered as he made his way slowly behind her; she was begining to feel ever so slightly aroused as she felt his presence very nearly brushing her. She could just about feel his body warmth against her back and it was killing her. Still, she wouldn't give in; she'd fight until she couldn't.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to. She heard him chuckle slightly (she realised in that moment that he probably took note of her tensed up body) and then something warm wrap around her neck. It felt wooly and fleecy, something she would never personally think to even look at in a shop, but it felt nice.

"Hey," she heard and she blindly looked up at him, her mind thinking backwards rather than forwards. She could remember when he handcuffed her for the first time, back when she had shop-lifted the sunglasses. She could remember when he had taken her - and only her - into the office to "have a little chat with him". He had said they weren't discuccing each other like a questioning, more so a chat. She could also remember when she saw him in a towel and from that moment, it was hard to see him the same way; she had in no way gone sloppy - Hanna Marin _always _kept herself together, but she couldn't help but crush on him, no matter how hard she tried. In fact, she'd stopped trying. "Let's get you home, huh?"

"Just..." she paused, then stubbornly tore her gaze away from his. "Just take me home already!"

Darren smirked. She had given up. She had given in. To him. She had given in to him. And it felt _great_! He silently revelled in the power, for it would probably be hers again within moments. And he would allow her to over-power him because it was easier. She was the fiestiest of his his clients and he loved it.

"All right." Darren shrugged, adjusting his tie slightly. "Hmm... cold..." he muttered, though he allowed her to keep his coat. She looked... satisfying in his clothing. God, he would've lent her his pants had she needed them!

"Really?" she quipped sarcastically, earning a grunt from the man walking beside her. She spared him a glance and then went back to staring straight ahead of her once more, the two falling into, suprisingly for her, a comfortable silence. One that wasn't awkward, one that wasn't filled with pointless interrogative questions and one in which she got to see the Darren that wasn't lust-bound on answers. It was... nice to see him more relaxed and within his field of comfort. Then, the biggest suprise came.

She began to feel guilty. Guilty for him. Because she had his clothes and not her own. She was silly enough to not bring her own and so he was going without. That showed... compassion? Didn't it? She was almost sure that he cared about her, even if only a little, otherwise he would've left her alone in the cold. She slowly took the scarf from around her neck, unbeknownst to the handsome man beside her.

Reality hit him when he felt he felt something brush the sensitive skin of his neck. His scarf...?

"...Hanna?" was all he could ask. "What're you doing?" he added, confused as he smiled apprehensively. As she pulled up beside him, still not speaking, he pondered why she would be willing to share.

"There's enough for both of us." Hanna stated firmly. "With your femenine neck and everything." she added, not wanting to sound inviting and comfotable with it, even though she was. She was quite happy to share, especially since the scarf was his.

"Thanks." the detective retorted hastily, deciding not to take offence at the insult. He was still shocked she was willing to give him half, his clothing or not. He was grateful and if he hadn't of concentrated, he would've kissed her right there. However, he settled for feeling her arm flush against his, the thick material of jacket doing little to stop the forbidden tingles he was feeling. He hoped she felt them too.

Before long, they reached her house and she slowly turned to him, not quite sure what to say. What was she supposed to say to her enemy? Were they even enemies? In the business with Alison obviously they were, but could they possibly be... friendly outside of the mess?

"Uh... thanks, Darren..." Hanna breathed, watching him closely for a moment. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking at her door.

"No problem. I-I should probably go. Y'know... be a gentleman..." he added awkwardly. Now that they were actually there, he didn't know what to do with himself. Should he try and stay for a while? Should he demand questioning in turn for escorting her home safely? Then again, she hadn't asked him to; quite the opposite actually. She had refused him several times, but he had perservered and enforced his company, much to his own delight. She was staring at him with an inexplicable light in her eyes, as if she was plotting something; he slowly became weary, but he couldn't stop his glee. He had got to spend time with her that he didn't have to waste being professional.

But the biggest suprise that night occured in the blink of an eye. She had kissed him. And she hadn't just kissed him. She had kissed him _passionatley_, clinging to his detective jacket as he debated whether to return it. What had brought it on anyway? And what if Ashley saw? No doubt she'd blame him for "harrassing" her daughter. But he couldn't resist.

Just as she was going to pull away from him (he could feel her lips weakening against his) he pulled the hem of his coat (that she was wearing) to him and they brushed stomachs, the contact making her shiver in his arms as he wrapped them around her possessively and deepened the affectionate exchange. Pulling away slowly, he looked at her with lust, unable to stop himself. She smirked at him.

"Goodnight Darren." she stated, going inside. He watched her leave, before sense returned to him and he leapt over the garden gate, getting out of her territory. If Ashely was to catch him, or if he was to hang around too long for her liking, there'd be hell to pay. No one needed to know about their kiss but them. And it would be difficult to look at her in interrogations, but he would do it all the same.

"Goodnight... Hanna." he whispered to himself, smiling. Then something hit him as the bitter wind hit his suit-clad arms.

She still had his coat!

**X x**

**Done! Hopefully, it was written to an "ok-ish standard"? :) I hope so; I quite enjoyed writing it! PLEASE review! I'd love to hear form you and I hope I got the Darren/Hanna banter right. :)**

**PLEASE review!**

**~Jess~**


End file.
